


Date

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, jock/nerd kanadia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: KanaDia for Kanan's birthday.





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> this au was made by my good pal jhaskii :^) also im posting early cause imma forget its done

Kanan closed her locker as she stared down the hall. The black haired girl was standing there speaking to a teacher. She tightened her grip around a small note. Dia turned to look at the navy haired girl.

As soon as she was done talking to the teacher, Dia strode down the hall towards Kanan. “Matsuura, the teacher just asked me to tutor you. I swear if you fail one more subject I’m going to-”

“Going to what?” Kanan asked with a smirk on her face.

Dia hummed,”I’ll think of something. But still, I will do something if you fail one more subject. I’m getting sick of tutoring you when I could be doing something else!”

“Sure you are, princess.”

Dia huffed before storming down the hall. Kanan shrugged then walked to her class. Inside, Kanan found her blonde friend texting someone.

“Good morning Kanan!” Mari said. 

“Mari shut up. It’s way too early for this.”

Mari smiled. “So did ya do it?”

“N-No…”

“Well that’s not shiny at all!”

“Shiny…?”

“Anyways,” Mari said, cutting off Kanan,”you need to grow a pair and do it!”

“It’s not that easy! She’s beautiful and I’m just one of those stupid jocks to her!”

“Well prove to her you’re not just a ‘stupid jock’!”

Kanan sighed. This wasn’t how she wanted to be talked into this at all. However, knowing Mari, she shouldn’t have been surprised. Kanan’s mind blanked out until the final bell had rung and students were free to leave. She saw Dia stand up and walk towards her desk. 

“Matsuura. Library. Now.”

“Yeah, yeah. Said that to me last week.”

“Then stop failing.”

“Mm.”

The duo walked to the library. Students nearby stared. It looked as if Dia was dragging Kanan around. They entered the library and settled down in the back corner.

“What’s with the choice of seating? Trying to murder me while we work on this?”

“We would not be disturbed here,” Dia explained. 

Dia dropped a stack of books onto the table. She looked down at Kanan. Kanan moved her hands towards the books before Dia slammed another one onto the stack.

“These are mostly my notes, however, you shall read the material in these books with the ones in my notebooks.”

“Is this Hell on Earth?”

“No, it’s a school.”

“Yeah. I get that.”

“Get to working, Matsuura.”

Kanan sighed. There was no small talk happening between her and Dia. It was practically impossible. She grabbed a pencil and began working on whatever Dia had shoved in front of her.

“By the way Dia,” Kanan started.

“What.”

“Are you free? Like anytime soon?”

“On the tenth yes.”

“Can we like… hang out?”

Dia turned towards Kanan. “Well this is a first. What brought this up?”

“I don’t know. I just wanna hang with you.”

“Alright then. I’ll text you later about it but work on this first.”

After their little study session, both girls headed home. Kanan paced around her room as she waited for a text from Dia. It had seemed like hours passed before she heard the ringer of her phone go off. She ran onto her bed grabbing her phone.

**Kurosawa Dia [5:26 P.M.]:** We shall meet up at the station at 6 P.M. Do not be late and look decent please.

**Matsuura Kanan [5:26 P.M.]:** gotcha see you then

**Matsuura Kanan [5:27 P.M.]:** its a date 

**Kurosawa Dia [5:28 P.M.]:** I suppose.

Kanan smiled as she stared down at her phone. She truly was going on a date with Kurosawa Dia. Kanan looked through her closet for something that would look ‘decent’ by Dia’s standards.

**Matsuura Kanan [5:33 P.M.]:** do i have to wear something nice 

**Kurosawa Dia [5:33 P.M.]:** Yes. Preferably no jeans.

Whatever she pulled out she thought it would be nice enough for whatever Dia would be taking them. Saturday finally came and Kanan had been fiddling with various things in her room. At one point, she had thrown almost all of her swim gear onto the floor only to pick it up and organize it again. 

The time the two were supposed to meet up had come and Kanan practically ran over. She saw a familiar figure standing in front of the station. Dia had worn a flowing white dress that fell to around her thighs. 

“Is that all you had, Matsuura?”

Kanan looked down at herself. She had thrown on a dress shirt and vest with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows. “It’s decent?”

“I suppose. Let’s go then.”

Dia took them into a restaurant. The inside was nicely decorated with dim lights. The duo were seated by a window seat near the corner.

“So, Dia, nice place.”

“Yes, it’s a nice place.”

They sat through their meal in silence with the occasional conversation. Once they had paid, Kanan dragged Dia outside into the parking lot. The breeze was cool which Kanan was very thankful for.

“Dia, I have to tell you…” 

Dia tilted her head,”What may that be?”

Kanan gulped. “I… I really like you y’know.”

“Mhm.”

“And I’d really like to actually go out with you. Like be my girlfriend.”

Dia stood in silence, her face unreadable. Kanan’s eyes darted around hoping to distract her from waiting.

“Okay.”

“R-Really?”

Dia slipped her hand into Kanan’s and intertwined them. “Yes you stupid jock.”

Kanan had never had a happier night.


End file.
